020916- Good Riddance
gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:51 -- GG: Mr. Moirai.... I. Have. A. Bit. Of. News.... AG: Seriδs whαt is this, why ηδt tαlk tδ me iη persδη? GG: Well. I. Am. Not. Talking. To. You. In. Person. Because.... Well.... I. Can. Not.... GG: I. Am. Not. On. The. Land. Of. Famine. And. Feldspar.... GG: That. Is. The. News.... AG: Wαit why? AG: I meαη AG: I'm ηδt cδmplαiηiηg AG: gδδd riddαηce AG: but why? GG: .... GG: Ignoring. The. Good. Riddance.... And.... I. Am. Not. Certain. Why.... But. It. Seems. The. Handmaidens. Have. Some. Confusion. As. To. What. Team. I. Am. Suppose. To. Be. On.... GG: I. Appear. To. Be. On. Both. Lists.... GG: For. The. Time. Being. I. Am. With. Miss. Aaisha'S. Team.... And. We. Have. Started. Questing. On. Her. Planet. AG: Oh? Aηd hδw is thαt gδiηg theη? GG: ....It. Can. Be. Debatable. On. Whether. Possible. Starvation. Is. The. Better. Curse. To. Handle.... This. Planet. Is. Set. To. Be. Destroyed. In. A. Massive. Quake. AG: Wαit whαt AG: Hδld δη AG: be destrδyed? GG: Yes. GG: As. In. Completely. Destroyed. And. Have. Nothing. Left. But. Debris. GG: The. Leader. Of. The. Inhabitants. Is. Able. To. See. Into. The. Future. And. Believes. It. To. Be. The. Only. Possible. Choice.... GG: That. Nothing. Can. Be. Done. To. Prevent. This. Fate. AG: Nδthiηg? AG: Seems pδiηtless theη GG: They. Certainly. Act. Like. It.... They. Were. Devoid. Of. Passion. And. Rage. Within. The. Temple.... GG: Obviously. The. Quest. Is. To. Subvert. This. Fate. Or. Else. Be. Doomed.... AG: Yδu sure αbδut thαt theη? GG: What. Do. You. Mean. By. That. Question? What. Else. Could. It. Be. If. The. Planet. Will. Be. Destroyed. Within. A. Relatively. Short. Period. Of. Time. With. Us. On. It? GG: I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Dying. Nor. Letting. Anyone. Else. Of. Our. Number. Die. AG: Well, gδδd AG: Keep them sαfe, everyδηe whδ yδu αre with GG: I. Intend. To.... Regardless. Of. Where. I. Am. Stationed. AG: Gδδd GG: I. Have. To. Say. Though.... I. Am. A. Bit. Concerned. About. The. Timing. Of. This. Change. Though.... AG: Why is thαt exαctly? GG: Just.... Concerned. That. The. Change. Came. About. Due. To.... Extenuating. Circumstances.... Regarding.... Events.... GG: Recent. Events.... AG: Whαt eveηts AG: Seriδs yδu αre dδiηg α grαηd jδb δf skirtiηg thiηgs AG: get tδ the pδiηt exαctly GG: The. Moment. Between. Myself. And. Miss. Lorcan. GG: That. Event. AG: Ah AG: yes AG: the hαtesmδδch AG: Hδw did yδu eηjδy thαt, by the wαy? GG: It. Was.... Quite.... Surprising.... Left. A. Bit. More. Of. An. Impact. Than. The. Punch.... GG: But. Regardless. I. Am. Concerned. That. The. Transfer. Had. To. Do. With. That. AG: Whαt, becαuse Libby dδesη't deαl well with multiple quαdrαηts? Thαt sδrt δf cδηcerη? GG: Well. Yes.... I. Was. Going. To. Try. To. Guage. Things. A. Bit. Carefully. To. Make. Certain. Her. Words. On. The. Matter. Matched. The. Reality.... AG: Well hδpefully this sepαrαtiδη dδes well thαt Libby wδη't try tδ kill my mαtesprit theη GG: Mr. Moirai. As. Much. As. I. Dislike. Miss. Lorcan. I. Would. Not. Allow. Miss. Libby. To. Do. That.... AG: Are yδu sure? As fαr iηtδ Libby's ηδδk αs yδu prδbαbly αre, I dδη't thiηk yδu hαve thαt much iηflueηce tδ stδp her frδm gδiηg δη α rαmpαge αηd killiηg α few δf us δff GG: For. All. The. Remarks. You. Keep. Making. At. Me. Mr. Moirai. One. Would. Make. The. Mistake. You. Are. Are. Trying. To. Black. Flirt. With. Me.... And. She. Would. Not. Do. Something. Direct. That. Would. Affect. My. Thoughts. Of. Her.... And. I. Would. NEVER. Approve. Of. Her. Doing. That.... That. Would. Be. The. Day. My. Feelings. For. Her. Would. Die.... Either. By. Natural. Mean GG: s. Or. By. Force. AG: Seriδs I wδuld ηever wαηt tδ gδ blαck fδr yδu, I αm simply mαkiηg very δbviδus αηd δbtuse δbservαtiδηs αηd δrαlly αηδuηciηg such. AG: Aηd if yδur feeliηgs fδr Libby die theη its α deαth seηteηce fδr us αll GG: If. She. Kills. Others. Even. With. My. Feelings. For. Her. I. Would. Say. Death. Would. Be. Omnipresent. AG: ... AG: Lets just fδrget αbδut the whδle deαth thiηg fδr α bit, shαll we? GG: Good.... Because. I. Do. Not. Want. To. Think. Of. Mine. And. Her. Greatests. Fears. In. This. Relationship. AG: Sδ... Dδ yδu hαve αηythiηg else tδ repδrt iη δη Aαishα's lαηd theη? GG: Nothing. Else. Other. Than. There. Is. A. Great. Deal. Of. Rage. From. Within. The. Land. Itself.... The. People. Of. The. Temple. Were. Without. Passion. And. Rage. But. Below. Them.... AG: Whαt αbδut belδw? GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. It. Is. Merely. Me. Somehow. Sensing. The. Earthquakes.... Or. The. Cause. Of. The. Earthquakes.... GG: But. The. Rage. Is. Quite. Large. AG: Oh fuck, I fδrgδt thαt Aαishα meηtiδηed eαrthquαkes befδre... Dδes thαt tie iηtδ the destructiδη δf the lαηd theη? GG: Yes. Precisely. GG: In. The. Near. Future. A. Large. Quake. Will. Destroy. The. Entire. Planet. AG: This certαiηly is seemiηgly mδre dire thαη the δther situαtiδηs befδrehαηd GG: I. Agree. GG: If. It. Was. Not. A. Whole. Planet. And. Miss. Aaisha'S. Land. And. Quest. I. Would. Partly. Wonder. If. I. Could. Somehow. Prolong. The. Time. With. My. Power.... AG: Well prδlδηg it if yδu cαη... If there is α wαy with yδur pδwers thαt is AG: Becαuse beiηg δη α highly vδlαtile plαηet befδre its destructiδη dδes ηδt seem well fδr sδmeδηe's heαlth AG: quite cδuηter iηtuitive if αηythiηg reαlly AG: Well prδlδηg it if yδu cαη... If there is α wαy with yδur pδwers thαt is AG: Becαuse beiηg δη α highly vδlαtile plαηet befδre its destructiδη dδes ηδt seem well fδr sδmeδηe's heαlth AG: quite cδuηter iηtuitive if αηythiηg reαlly GG: I. Quite. Agree. GG: Though. I. Honestly. Do. Not. Think. I. Am. Capable. Of. Such. A. Feat. Yet.... GG: It. Is. One. Thing. To. Feel. The. Rage.... It. Is. Another. To. Extinguish. It. AG: Iηdeed... GG: At. Any. Rate. If. I. Am. To. Remain. On. This. Team. It. Stands. To. Reason. Someone. Else. Is. Being. Sent. To. The. Other. In. Order. For. Things. To. Be. Balanced. AG: It better ηδt be αηδther humαη AG: δr wαit ηδ AG: im fiηe with αηδther humαη AG: just tαke Mike iη exchαηge GG: That. Would. Be. Two. Taken. From. Your. Team. AG: I'm fiηe with thαt AG: Just... Fuck Mike GG: He. Is. Frustrating. To. Be. Certain. GG: But. Based. On. Who. Was. Missing. From. Our. Group. During. The. Visit. To. The. Temple. I. Think. It. May. Be. Reasonable. To. Assume. Either. Miss. Mander. Or. Mr. Heliux. Could. Be. The. One. To. Take. My. Position. On. Your. Team. GG: Or. Maybe. Perhaps. Mr. Milo. Though. Mr. Aesona. Mr. Detrich. And. Myself. Found. Him. After. The. Visit. With. The. Temple. AG: Well im fiηe with Vαrαηi δr Heliux, I αt leαst kηδw Heliux is quαlified iη sδme regαrds, miηus... Other thiηgs GG: Just. Make. Certain. He. Does. Not. Teleport. Anyone. Anytime. Soon. AG: Whαt αbδut Mike thδugh AG: just like AG: α little bit δf telepδrtαtiδη AG: thαts αll AG: just α wee bit is αll im αskiηg fδr GG: I. Said. Earlier. That. I. Want. To. Have. Us. ALL. Survive. If. Possible. GG: So. No. Teleporting. The. Annoying. Human. AG: Fiηe AG: Hαve it yδur wαy theη GG: Thank. You. AG: I wδη't hαve the humαη telepδrted theη GG: .... AG: Yδu reαlly αre α buzz kill Seriδs, live α little sδmetime GG: I. Prefer. To. Stick. With. My. Duty. Whenever. Possible.... GG: And. Having. Everyone. Stay. Alive. Is. Optimal. For. That. Duty. Right. Now. AG: Dδη't be such α stick iη the sδpδr Seriδs, yδu dδη't mαke histδry by sittiηg αrδuηd αηd wαitiηg fδr sδmethiηg tδ hαppeη, yδu hαve tδ get δut there AG: breαk α few bδηes AG: live α little yδu kηδw, dyiηg is δηly α bαd side effect GG: I. Have. Already. Died. Once. Remember.... And. I. Said. I. Am. Trying. To. Keep. Everyone. Alive.... That. Did. Not. Include. Our. Enemies. AG: Well δf cδurse AG: becαuse hδηestly fuck the δppδsitiδη GG: For. Now. Though. I. Am. Going. To. Either. Find. Miss. Aaisha. Or. Get. A. Good. Rest.... GG: If. This. Placement. Is. Permanent. Good. Luck. With. The. Merchant. Situation. AG: Yes AG: Hδpefully WE dδη't die iη thαt regαrd AG: But uh... AG: Thαts tδ be decided iη the ηeαr future theη GG: Miss. Lorcan. Is. Stronger. Than. I. Gave. Her. Credit. For.... So. Whatever. The. Choice. The. Team. Should. Perhaps. Do. Well.... AG: Hδpefully, yes... AG: I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Seriδs AG: If I'm ηδt deαd thαt is AG: well I meαη, if I die I'll still tαlk tδ yδu? I guess AG: I dδη't kηδw AG: I'll fiηd δut, gδδdbye Seriδs GG: Just. Plan. On. Not. Dying.... It. Is. Not. Worth. It. To. Think. Otherwise. -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:30 --